bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maldito
Maldito (Cursed in Spanish) are the child born from a Soul that has been attacked and wounded by a Hollow or Arrancar and survived, making it the spiritual counterpart to the Fullbringers. Though few in number, they do exist though are treated as second-rate or outright hated. A handful of Maldito have come together to form the Outcast Alliance in order to survive. Kona Higu is a notable Maldito. Overview Just as a Fullbringer is born when a human mother is attacked by Hollow and survives, so too is a Maldito born when a Spiritual mother, such as Ari Traiga, gives birth. Whereas the Hollow's power typically is passed almost exclusively to the first child of a Human (or Quincy) mother, the power tends to linger unless treated in the body of a Spiritual being, as evident from Ichigo Kurosaki's injuries at the hands of Grimmjow. As such it is entirely possible for a Soul to unintentionally give birth to a series of Maldito. Due to the inherited Hollow reiatsu, Maldito gain several hollow-like powers and possess dual-type reiatsu, being part Plus and Hollow. Maldito are capable of becoming Shinigami like a regular soul or attaining Shinigami powers, however the process is not usually as smooth or safe as if a regular soul had attempted the process. Powers and Abilities overview High Reiatsu: Maldito commonly have above average levels of Reiatsu, always dual-type to include Hollow. Enhanced Endurance: Maldito are typically more durable than an average soul. Sonido: Maldito are capable of using Sonido as if they were an Arrancar, due to the lingering Hollow power inside them. Cero/Bala: Maldito are capable of utilizing both a Cero and a Bala once they have achieved a high enough level of reiatsu. Growth A Maldito can grow in one of two ways. The first, and simplest method, is the grow akin to an ordinary soul via training or becoming a Shinigami. These Maldito are referred to as Redimida (Redeemed in Spanish) as they're considered the safest form of Maldito. Kona Higu is a Redimida as he chose to train as a Shinigami. The other classification of Maldito are those who choose to indulge their hollow side and further develop their Hollow abilities. These are referred to as Imperdonable (Unforgivable in Spanish). Both classifications may attain a Zanpakuto, though the Redimida utilize the standard Shinigami weapon while the Imperdonable use a variant similar to that of an Arrancar. Redimida As stated above, Redimida are Maldito that choose to either deny, fight or accept their hollow half but still exist akin to a regular soul. Redimida often attempt to become Shinigami, but few qualify due to prejudice against them until reformations instigated by Captain-Commander Kyoraku following the initial invasion of the Vandereich. Imperdonable Imperdonable choose to not only accept, but embrace their hollow halves. Akin to hollows, they choose to devour other souls, and even Hollows, to increase their power. This variety often undergoes mutations as they devour hollows until there is little-to-no difference between them and a hollow, sans a Hollow hole. Zanpakuto Both classifications are capable of utilizing a Zanpakuto, though which varient is determined by the Maldito's chosen form of growth. Redimida Zanpakuto: Redimida use the same variety of Zanpakuto as regular Shinigami, being given an Asauchi when they enter the academy. This blade is kept by the Maldito at all times and slowly develops as their reiatsu mixes with it, allowing the blade to gain its own personality and powers. The only major variation between a Redimida's Zanpakuto and a regular Shinigami's Zanpakuto is that due to the Maldito's Half-hollow reiatsu, the Zanpakuto spirit typically takes on very hollow-like characteristics, making growth usually difficult, especially the attainment of Bankai. Kona Higu's Zanpakuto, Yami no Fureiya, falls under this sub-class. Imperdonable Zanpakuto: After acquiring a certain amount of power, rivalling that of a high-end Gillian or Low-tier Adjuchas, a Maldito may wish to return to a more humanoid form. Focusing their now intense power, they split their power between their main body and a weapon of some description, usually a sword, and achieve a more humanoid appearance, though with distinctive hollow traits such as remnants of a mask. Resurrección Being part hollow, a Maldito is capable of performing a Resurrección. The process of this varies based on the classification of Maldito. An Imperdonable performs the Resurrección in the same manner as an Arrancar. However, for a Redimida that has attained a Shinigami's Zanpakuto the process is much different. First of all, the Maldito in question must be at least able to use their Shikai, though the level of Bankai is preferrable. Secondly, the Maldito's Zanpakuto must be willing to go along with the process as they will be merging with their wielder. Finally, the wielder must utter another release command to initiate the merger. The result is that the Maldito changes form reminiscent of a Hollow and gains further Hollow powers. Just as a Shikai and Bankai revert back to their sealed state if the user loses consciousness, so too will the wielder and their zanpakuto revert back to their normal forms if they lose consciousness. List of Known Maldito *Kona Higu Category:Race Category:Spiritually Aware